


Warmth

by Fanart Pandemic (FanartPandemic)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanartPandemic/pseuds/Fanart%20Pandemic
Summary: The younger male shivered, despite being huddled up to him. His face was flush and he coughed harshly. When the Japanese man cracked his eyes open and whispered his name in a raspy voice, Viktor felt his heart break a little bit."Shh, Yuuri, you need to sleep." Victor got up with a sigh.As he got off the bed, a gentle tug made him pause."Viktor..."The platinum blonde smiled softly, kissing his partner on the forehead before leaving to make a few phone calls.





	

 

  Viktor woke up first, as per usual. However, as the sun peeked in through the curtains, he could tell something was off with his husband.

  The younger male shivered, despite being huddled up to him. His face was flush and he coughed harshly. When the Japanese man cracked his eyes open and whispered his name in a raspy voice, Viktor felt his heart break a little bit.

  "Shh, Yuuri, you need to sleep." Victor got up with a sigh.   
As he got off the bed, a gentle tug made him pause.

  "Viktor..."

  The platinum blonde smiled softly, kissing his partner on the forehead before leaving to make a few phone calls.

  Viktor waited patiently for Yuri to pick up. 

  "You two are late to practice." Yuri was practically growling. Viktor grew to identify this with affection from the young blond.

  "Yuuri is sick so we won't be coming in today!" Sighing, Viktor placed a hand on his cheek. 

  Leaning against the kitchen doorway, the five time gold medalist watched Makkachin shuffle around in the living room.

  "Tell the pig that he better not die!"

  "As much as I'd love to relay your concern, Yuuri needs to sleep. He's got a really high fever, Yura."

  "I'M NOT CONCERNED I JUST DON'T NEED HIM DYING BEFORE I BEAT YOU GUYS WITH BEKA THIS SEASON!"

  Not long after Victor and Yuuri had gotten married and moved into pair skating, Yuri and Otabek Altin followed. They had been dating for about a year and decided to go into pair skating before the elder pair retired the next season.

  They would probably go into coaching but they still had plenty of time to figure that out.

  "Whatever you say Yurio~!"

  Yuri grumbled, before saying something muted to someone on the other end.

  "Whatever old man, just take care of him. Don't you get sick too, or you might actually die."

  Viktor placed a hurt hand in his chest, despite the other not being able to see it. He gasped, betrayed. "I'm only thirty-three, Yura! You're too mean for my fragile heart!"

  He call practically hear the younger blond roll his eyes.

  "Bye Viktor."

  The blond hung up, but as an expert on the language of Yurio, Victor smiled to himself. 

  Going to his next call, he impatiently listened as the phone rang a few times. 

* * *

  When Viktor had called Lila and Yakov to tell them Yuuri was bedridden and that they would not be making an appreance at practice, Viktor waltzed into the kitchen. His sleepy Katsudon would need some soup and medicine, after all.

  While he wasn't the best at cooking, he wasn't the worst. Humming to himself, he almost didn't notice the ill skater sneak out of the room to grab spare blankets and pillows. Curious, Viktor called out to the raven haired man only to get no response other than a grunt. 

  "Yuuri, darling, what are you doing?" He tried again. "You should be sleeping."

  "I got cold." Yuuri sounded miserable and in pain. It broke his husband's heart even more. 

  "Oh, my  _malen'kaya_ snezhinkai." Glancing at the soup he was about to open he looked back to the Japanese man. "Are you hungry?"

  When he received a small shake in return, Viktor dropped the can opener on the counter and led Yuuri back to their bed. He gently guided Yuuri into bed, placed down the extra blankets and pillows, before getting in and wrapping himself around the small form. He frowned as he felt Yuuri curl in on himself.

  "Viyta..." Fingers curled into the back of his shirt. Yuuri's face was hiding in the crook of his lover's neck.

  "Shh, shh... Yuuri..." His threaded his fingers into the raven locks gently. He began scratching softly on the soft spot on the back of Yuuri's head.

   The warmth from the pillows and blankets, combined with Viktor must have been what the poor man needed, for soon he was fast alseep in Viktor's embrace.

* * *

  "I'm just making sure the old man remembered to feed the piggy is all." The blond insisted.

  "Mn-hm." Otabek smiled to himself as Yuri unlocked the apartment with his spare key. 

  "It's not like I made them soup or anything." He defended, which got his older companion to hold back a chuckle. He insisted, "I'm not worried." 

  When the young men entered the apartment, Makkachin slowly made his way over, happily wagging his tale. The old dog barked quietly as he sat down in front of the two visitors. Otabek knelt down to shower the dog with affectionate scratches, followed by Yuri who did so with a roll of his eyes.

  He was defiantly a cat person but this dog in particular grew on him.

  Leaving the dog first, Yuri went into the kitchen and sure enough, there was a half opened can of soup and a pot ready to cook it in. Yuri tsked. 

  "Beka can you open this while I find the old man and chew him out?" He asked, having heard him pad into the kitchen as well.

  "Sure." He took the can and the can opener from his boyfriend.

  After seeing that the gross couple wasn't in the living room, he immediately went to the master bed room. Opening the door quietly, he peered in the see that Viktor and Yuuri were fast asleep. Both were flushed and breathing heavily with their mouths, their runny noses flushed.

  "Of fucking course." Yuri sighed after he shut the door quietly. He snuck away before calling Yakov. 

  "Yeah they're not coming in tomorrow, either."


End file.
